Two Wrongs
by Pillow Talker
Summary: Never make it right. Or do they? I never thought I'd be one of those girls but I found myself doing exactly what she had done to him. Now I'm paying the price for a love that I can't have. I knew it was wrong to cheat on Lisa but after that night with Debbie, I began to wonder if Lisa had been my mistake to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

Never make a right. Or do they? From where I sat, they looked pretty good. He's a good guy and my friend just up and cheated on him like he'd forgive and forget. The worst part, I'd always been jealous of their relationship. He treated her like royalty. She didn't know how goddam lucky she was to have a guy like that in this day and age. The last three I had only wanted to get a piece but I wanted more. I wanted more. I wanted him. She had him yet here he was on my doorstep. Why was he on my doorstep?

I opened the door to find him with his hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets. "Got a minute Deb?"

"Um,sure. Come on in," I replied and allowed him to enter. I closed the door behind him then grabbed the remote and turned the television off. I tossed it on my coffee table and looked at him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm not gonna be long."

"Well you've made yourself mighty comfortable then," I stated and joined him on the couch.

That almost got a smile out of him but I could see something was eating him alive.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink cuz I could use a coke myself."

"I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second then." No sooner had I reached in the refrigerator, I heard his voice behind me.

"Grab me one of those after all," he said and I came up with two cans of coke. He tapped his finger on the tab of the can I handed him as he leaned against the counter opposite me. Pensive was not a word I'd use to describe the look on his face. More like contemplation. As if he had to choose his words carefully with me. "Deb, have you ever been so in love with someone that it blinds you to the point you missed the signs that something wasn't right?"

I took a sip of my coke and replied," I think we all have James. What's going on?"

"You're Lisa's best friend and you don't know?"

"What should I know?" I really didn't have any idea that night until he told me.

"Lisa's been running around on me."

I twisted my lip between my teeth. I was at a loss for what to say. Usually he and I could talk with no problem. Something felt different though. Not awkward, just different. "Wow….um….okay."

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"James…come on. I really had no idea. She's my best friend but apparently not at best as I thought."

"Maybe she never did love me."

"Now that's where you're wrong. There was a time when it was all about her and you and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I think sometimes people just move on and forget to let the other person know things have changed."

"Politically correct tonight are we Deb?"

I blushed. Always the optimist I was. "I like to walk on the sunny side of the street." I smiled and his eyes met mine for the first time in five minutes. I could get lost in those babies. And the way his hair swept over his forehead just above his brow….stop me now! I was wrong to be thinking these things when all he wanted was somebody to talk to. Again I ask, why me?

"Maybe that's why I came to you tonight."

"Why did you show up at my door?"

"Because all my friends would do is take me out to get drunk and tell me what a bitch she was for screwing around on me."

"Well I could tell you what a bitch I thought she was if that would help," I teased.

"It's amazing some guy hasn't swept you off your feet yet." He chuckled.

You have. "Why did you really come to see me?" I took another sip of my soda.

He sat his drink on the counter and moved closer to me. Okay, there was the comfort zone thing. Not that I didn't want him to be close but come on, I felt kind of guilty(even though she was the one that fucked around on him). His fingertips brushed my forehead as he pushed the stray strands away; his hand curving against my cheek. There was no way this was happening. For a second I believed it really was just a dream. "Because I think I've moved on…to you."


	2. Chapter 2

JAMES

"James, I…uh….um….um….."

I knew exactly what she was thinking because I was thinking it all the way over but there comes a time when the realization that you've been with the wrong person all this time hits you. Maybe my heart was broken but I knew the way Debbie made me feel. She always made me feel like I was the only one in the room and now I was. I thought the feeling was mutual. Sure I was hurting but I knew this felt right. "I'm so sorry Deb….I guess-"

Before I could say another word, she cut me off with a kiss; soft, subtle and sweet. I kind of wanted it to be a little on the come unglued side but her lips were touching mine; making me feel things I hadn't in a long time. Her eyes met mine and maybe one of us should have said something but all I wanted to do was become more familiar with her lips. I pulled her body against mine and held on as the adrenaline took control. Her lips tasted so sweet. Her fingers tangled in my hair as the intensity grew. Shit! She was slipping me the tongue. That's what I was hoping for. It was the one thing that had me unhinged and needing to beg her for more.

I'd only been with a handful of women despite my reputation of being the ladies' man. Debbie was different from the rest. I was on overdrive and knew I needed to follow the speed limit if I was going to have a chance at all with her. Again, she took the wheel and gradually put the brakes on. "Um….did we just….?"

"Kiss like we've never been kissed before?"

"Yeah, that."

"Did you not like it?"

" A little too much."

"But you don't want to do it again." Shit! So close.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?"

"I just think we need to be a little less clothed if we're going to continue." And blushed.

Sometimes I don't get women. They want to get naked with you but they get embarrassed about it at the same time. I guess it's that whole hard to get thing they have to do to drive us crazy. She already had that covered in the baby doll tee and pajama shorts she was wearing. I SO wanted to get underneath those and the sooner the better."The bedroom?"

She nodded." But you'll need to let go of me if we're gonna make it there."

"I've got a better idea." I stepped back then scooped her up off the floor. She was nothing compared to what I benched when I was working out.

"Well that's one way to sweep me off my feet," she teased.

"You've already swept me off mine." There she went again with that blushing. Girls really dig the romantic shit after all. Keep working it.

"James!"

"You're incredibly beautiful when you blush."

"Stop."

"Just wait til you see the color I'm gonna put there once I'm done with you." I briefly held her gaze before heading toward her bedroom. I had her. Oh I so had her now.

DEBBIE

Was I really doing this? I wanted him more than life itself. I kept telling myself that it would only be physical. I had to keep that in mind. I wanted it to be more but I had to keep myself in check with reality while I got lost in his body at the same time. He eased me down by the bed then knelt down in front of me. I shivered as I felt his lips brush lightly against my stomach as he slowly edged the material of my thin shirt upward. It was short lived as his hands slid down my back and underneath the tiny pair of shorts covering my behind. The heat built at the juncture of my thighs as I felt him gradually pushing them down my legs. I stepped out of them and before I knew what hit me, he had my knee up over his shoulder and working his way toward the fire burning within me. I gasped as I felt the first flicker of his tongue over the moistness between my legs. And he just continued that sweet torture over and over through the ripe flesh until he latched onto that trigger that sent me skyrocketing. He knew exactly how to manipulate it. I'd been with men in their thirties that couldn't rock my world the way he was. If he hadn't had a firm grip on me, I'd have landed on the bed by now.

I was grasping for air as I felt his fingers delve deep inside me. It was the combination of his lips wrapped around my clit and his long, slender fingers pumping vigorously into me that I was gripping his shoulders for dear life as I let loose." OH DEAR GOD!"

He resurfaced and captured my lips with the flavor of my body still on them. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he uttered breathlessly against my lips.

"I've wanted you to do that for a long time," I confessed. Fuck! Sex makes you too honest sometimes. I was already lost and his clothes weren't even off. I moved my hands to his waist and started untucking his wifebeater. He must have lost the top layer before he surfaced. Funny thing was, I thought he'd stop me. I had it halfway up when he took in the remaining distance; leaving me to explore.

My eyes drifted down to the waist of his jeans. I could see his body's reaction being held against its will in those tight ass faded jeans he always wore when he was around me. He had every intention of getting me into bed that night. I should have been pissed beyond belief but if I were only going to have him that one night, I was going to take full advantage of what he was offering.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing his intention for being there ( despite my friend's stupidity), I stuffed my hand down into one pocket and came up empty handed. The smirk on his face spoke volumes as my hand slipped into the other. There it was. The one thing to keep us protected from this….hell, I still hadn't figured out why I was going through with it. Everything my head told me, my body countered with a fuck you and marched on. I bit my lip as I produced the foil wrapper. "Do you always come this prepared?"

"You never know where the night's going to take you."

That made me giggle. "I couldn't agree more. We'll just set this over here until we need it." I licked my lips as I hooked my finger through a belt loop and set it on the bedside table nearest to us. I knew he had a great build but what was he seriously going to think of me once I was completely naked? Only one way to find out I reasoned. I let go and removed the only garment left on my body. I couldn't bring my eyes to his for fear that I would see disgust but when he lifted my gaze to his, it was the one I'd spent many a night fantasizing about.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you how incredibly beautiful you are?" His lips descended upon mine; my body crushed against his. My hands pressed firmly upon his perfectly sculptured chest. I swore I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. His belt buckle firmly indented into my stomach as he held me in his arms and kissed me until I was sure there was no air left in either one of us. I knew he needed to be free of those jeans and when we came up for air, my hands slid ever so slowly down his torso to the restraint keeping him from me. As I loosened the buckle, his lips intermittently brushed against mine. I'd undone enough of these things to do it blindly but his lips on mine were the biggest distraction I'd ever faced. I managed to get it all undone before he had me wrapped in his arms yet again and making a full on assault of my mouth. God! I loved the way his tongue felt there but I needed to feel him between my legs doing things I'd only seen him doing to me in my dreams.

He eased me back onto the bed; his body fully covering mine. As we continued to make out like a couple of high school kids, my hands moved down his back and underneath the loosened material of his jeans. If I was gonna be naked then by God, it was time for him to join the party and become vulnerable to my eyes. My hands slid back up slightly as he pulled me over onto himself. I felt the smirk playing on his lips as our kiss continued through that tumble. He played me like the fine-tuned instrument that was his and his alone. Damned be any other man touch me ever again.

JAMES

We'd been playing this game with our eyes for far too long and now I had her right where I wanted her. Even if we never shared another night together, I was going to make damned sure she never forgot the night she spent with me. As her lips separated from mine, she looked down into my eyes with those big blue eyes and smiled. Her light blonde hair full of curls draped down around the frame of her face. I had to push it back just to find her expression again. "Promise me something James," she whispered

"Anything."

"Promise me this isn't a dream and that when I wake up, I'll know I had one amazing night with you."

"I'll be here in the morning Deb."

"I just need you here and now. Promise?"

I had to choose my words cautiously. She was on the verge of reconsidering her decision after all this. I could just feel it. "Promise," the words slipped through my lips as I softly brushed her lips with mine.

She kissed me long and slow before she found her way all over me; starting at my neck. She nibbled gently down my neck. The slightest brush of her hair against my skin was driving me crazy as she moved lower. As far as the jeans? Yeah, that was intentional. Her hands felt so good when they slipped underneath the first time. She was gradually getting closer and God did her lips feel good on me. I shifted and let her reveal everything about me to her eyes. She was not disappointed as her hands slid up my thighs and held my gaze as she did. God that's so hot when a woman looks you in the eye just before she wraps her pretty little lips around you. Oh God did she know how to use her mouth! She was driving me insane! It was all I could do to control myself. I didn't want to come without being a part of her. "OH God Deb Please!"

"Please what?" She continued stroking me.

"You know."

"I do. "She reached over and grabbed the condom from the bedside and rolled it over my cock. She knew how to turn me on and didn't even know what my buttons were. I watched as she lowered her body onto mine. Holy shit! I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head as I heard her moan with me.

"God you feel so good!" She let me know as she slid her hands down over my chest and looked into my eyes.

I moved my hands to her hips and let her claim my body . I was hers but I wanted to be the one showing her the pleasure; taking her for the ride. I held her and repositioned her beneath me. Her arms wrapped around me as did her legs when I took her. Deeper and deeper we went until she cried out my name; her fingernails digging into the flesh of my shoulders. We'd both been consumed by something bigger than either one of us cared to know at that very moment. We didn't care. I just lay there; wrapped up in her and all her softness.


	4. Chapter 4

DEBBIE

It wasn't the weight of his arm draped around my waist or the feather light kisses trailing up to the crook of my neck where he was nuzzling me that woke me up. It was the fact that he was still there. I moved my hand over to rest on his so he knew I was awake.

"Good morning beautiful," he uttered.

"You're still here." I let my hand skim over his lower arm. I liked the way I felt curled up with him.

"Did you want me to leave?"

"No. I'm just used to it." I was. It had been two years since I'd had a serious relationship where I actually had someone that saw the morning light with me.

"Get used to it then."

Why was my head yelling 'empty promises you fool!' and my heart was saying listen to him. The conscience was winning at that moment. "Please don't make me promises you can't keep."

"What makes you think I won't keep it? Every night I spend with you, I plan on waking up with you."

"That's just it. This is just sex. Lisa still is my friend you know."

"So all that was last night to you was sex?"

I turned to face him and I was shocked to say the least. I knew we had a friendship thing going on but before last night, I had no idea he was as attracted to me as I was to him. I couldn't lie to him. It was so much more than just exercise. It was the most intimate thing I'd experienced in my twenty four years on this planet. He gave me his heart and I just stomped all over it. God I was so stupid! "Last night meant the world to me James but you just broke up with your girlfriend whom happens to be my best friend and I can't just wash over that fact."

"Fair enough but if it were different circumstances?"

"You have my heart. Let's just take it one step at a time." My hand curved against his cheek and our lips met briefly before the voice came from outside the closed door.

"Deb? Debbie! I need to talk to you now. Where are you?" Lisa called out.

"How'd she get in?!"He whispered angrily at me.

"She has a key in case I go out of town unexpectedly or on vacation. It's just easier."

"She's gonna walk in on us!"

"No she isn't. She knows better."

"Deb! Come on! I saw your car down there. I know you're home. Get your ass out of bed now! I need help!" She demanded.

"Stay right there and I'll be back soon as I take care of this," Debbie ordered him and wrapped the blanket around herself; peaking outside the door." Could you keep it down Lisa?! I've got company."

"Male or female?" She approached the cracked door.

"That was a long time ago. I tried it. Didn't like it. Can you give me a half an hour please?"

"I really need to talk to you Deb."

"I'll buy you breakfast if you come back in a half. Please?" I practically begged her.

"Fine. I hope he was worth it," Lisa mumbled as she walked away from me; thinking I hadn't heard. Oh he was worth it alright! But my bliss was short lived as I turned to find him putting his clothes on. His eyes met mine. It's like he could read my mind.

He made the short distance toward me and pulled me into his arms. "I just want you to know the only reason I didn't want her catching us is because I care too much to let you get caught in the middle."

"I already am."

"Deb, please don't do this."

I tried to pull away from him but he just held on. I tried so hard to not let myself get emotional over it but I couldn't help it. "Please just let me go. I can't do this."

"One step at a time remember?"

How could I forget? I nodded.

He kissed me softly then finished dressing. "I'll call you later. I promise." I knew he wouldn't.

JAMES

Man I was fucked! I couldn't tell you up from down at that moment. God I wanted to be with Debbie more than you could possibly imagine and at the same time, there was still part of me that was madly in love with Lisa. I know, I know, she was a slut and cheated on me but I was no better. If she knew, I wouldn't have my parts anymore and I liked them right where they were.

Wait a minute, she cheated on me. I'm not supposed to give a shit if she knew I cheated on her right? So why did I?

Because my heart heard the hurt and despair in her voice as she called out for her best friend for help. What killed me though was lying to Debbie. I knew I wasn't going to call. I needed time to sort this out in my head. So I'm an asshole. I wouldn't be the first guy in the world to lie about something like that. I knew Debbie had a part of me now that Lisa would never understand and the same time, Lisa had a part that Debbie wouldn't understand.

You have two beautiful women vying for your affection? You poor baby you! Most guys would have killed to be where I was(even with a lying bitch of one) just to say they had two drop dead gorgeous women willing to do anything for them. Okay, so I'm a jerk. Like you weren't thinking about the sex either. So what was I supposed to do? I shifted the car into gear and headed to the nearest person I knew could give me an answer. At least, he could help me make some sort of sense of this mess.

I waited for him to open the door and when he did, the first words out were, "You look like hell."

"I've been there and back. I screwed up major league this time."


	5. Chapter 5

DEBBIE

"Took you long enough Deb. What'd you do? Go another round?" Lisa remarked snidely as I sat down in the booth across from her at Denny's that morning. I was in no mood to deal with her bitchiness and she was queen of it when she wanted to be. The fact that I'd just spent the night with her boyfriend wasn't helping with my mood either.

"You ought to feel damned lucky I'm even here so do you want my help or not?!" I shot back and turned the coffee mug over so the waitress would know I needed it.

Her lower lip trembled as the waitress poured my coffee then she burst into tears. Fuck! But I knew it was what she'd done to herself. "He broke up with me Deb," she blubbered.

Great! This was just what I needed. Not! I hated having to sit there and pretend I had no idea what she'd done to him. I moved over and let her cry into my shoulder. I fucking hated her! I could have spent all day with James and she wouldn't have been any the wiser but she just knew when I was having too much fun. When the tears subsided, I said," So what happened?"

"It was my fault really," she sniffed. I grabbed the napkin from beneath the silverware and handed to her. She moved away from my shoulder and blew her nose. "I cheated on him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I thought I needed something more and then when my old high school flame showed up, things just kind of rekindled," she replied meekly.

I really was supposed to be supportive of her right now but this wasn't the first high school flame she'd done this with but this was the first time she'd done it to James. I think I was going to hate myself for doing this to her but I had to get through to her. "God Lisa! Do you know how many women in the world would kill to be in your shoes?! James is a good guy. The kind we all dream of meeting in our lives but you got him. You screwed up!"

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"If I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't be so damned honest with you! This isn't the first guy you've done this to. I'm beginning to think old high school flame is code for the bigger and better deal with you."

"I came to you for help Debbie and this is what I get?!"

"Okay, here's my help! Get down on your hands and knees and prayed to God that he's a big enough man to start over. Enjoy your breakfast!" I slammed a twenty on the table and left her sitting there. I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit there with her knowing I had just as much intimate knowledge of her boyfriend as she did.

But my morning was just beginning to get good. I was about to turn the key in the ignition when my phone went off. I looked down at the number. Shit! I swiped the screen and hit the accept button and speaker before I answered, "What?!"

"What the hell were you thinking Debbie?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"He's still in love with her."

"I know! So unless you've got any other gems of knowledge to impart on me, leave me the fuck alone!" And hit the end button. Do men ever stop being a pain in the ass?! I asked my Mom that question one time and she couldn't answer it any better than any other woman on this planet.

And it just kept getting better and better. Fifteen minutes later when I pulled into my spot at my complex, my phone went off again. I thought it was him again but when I saw the caller ID I answered it. "What's shakin' bacon?"

"I love how you get yourself into these messes Deb."

"Good news travels fast."

"I was at Carlos' this morning when James got here. I was in the bedroom. I overheard."

"Does he know you heard?"

"They think I was in the shower."

"I didn't think Carlos let you do that alone Evie,"I teased her. I was attempting to distract her from scolding me.

"Ha, ha. Why'd you do it Deb? He's been good for Lisa."

"Lisa hasn't changed her ways Eve. She's like every other girl in the industry. If she find a bigger and better deal, she's gonna go for it."

"Some would say that about you."

"I'm a choreographer Eve. I don't care who I work for unless it's Kanye."

"So what about James? Why?"

"Because I was lonely and he needed a shoulder."

"You gave him more than a shoulder."

"You know something? I'm not sorry I did and if you want to tell her, go right ahead."

"You know I'm not gonna do that. Just be careful. I know how you feel about him and

honestly, I think he's very confused between the two of you. Don't let yourself get too involved okay?"

"I won't." It's too late for that.

JAMES

I felt better after talking to Carlos but I was still confused. She got the part of me that still needed to be carefree and adventurous. Lisa was a city girl all the way. She couldn't be bothered with getting a little dirty. Even when we had sex, we had to take a shower before she'd even let me touch her. So why did I have this strong urge to forgive her and take her back no matter what?

Because I had a thing for blondes and despite how superficial people thought I was, I did have a heart. And the heart wants what the heart wants I heard somewhere once. I knew it the minute I walked in the door. Lisa was curled up on the couch with a box of Kleenex and crying. Why was she so hurt? She cheated on me. "Lisa? Baby?" Her eyes rose to where I knelt beside her.

"You hate me don't you?"

"That's just it. I do still love you. I just wish I understood why you don't feel the same."

"I do. I made a mistake. I was so stupid. I just want us to be us again."

Like any guy, I don't like it when a woman cries. I wanted it to work. I really did. "Then let's work on it. Maybe get away from the rest of the world for a few days?"

"Anything you want. I'm gonna make sure you know how much I want to make this work."


	6. Chapter 6

DEBBIE

I knew Lisa would be pissed off at me but it had been four days since I'd heard word one from her. Oh well, her loss. I was working my regular job at the dance studio that day when I got the call. I was waiting for my next class to show up when my ring tone went off. I looked at the caller ID and answered," Hey Evie!"

"You're lucky I like you. Carlos is the only other person in the world that gets to call me that and get away with it."

"So what's up?"

"You mean you haven't heard? James took Lisa to Catalina this weekend."

Great! She fucks around on him and she gets a goddam reward for it. Maybe that's why I couldn't keep a man. I didn't screw around on them like she did. I knew there was a chance he'd do it but my heart didn't want to believe it. I leaned against the mirror and held onto the bar.

"Deb. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I answered weakly. I could feel my body trembling but it just got worse from there.

"I'm sorry Deb. I thought you knew."

"I wasn't exactly supportive of Lisa when she asked for my help. How would I know?"

"I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I guess it's just time I dealt with the reality that he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him and move on."

"He's not the only guy out there Deb and personally if a guy did something like that to me, he'd be singing soprano."

"I know. I'm just not that strong."

"But you're strong other ways. You'll make it."

"Thanks Eve. Are we still on for drinks later?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I may need a few more than usual," I replied as I saw them walk in the room. Lisa took my class but I'd never seen him escort her to one. Fuck!

She giggled. "Okay Debbie. I'll see you at Stuart's about seven then. Laters!"

Maybe I just needed to stay home and spend the evening with Christian Grey myself. It'd be a hell of a lot better than the reality I was having to deal with at at this point. He didn't even try to look apologetic when our eyes met. And she… SHE made certain that every woman in that room knew that James was hers. Bitch!

I busied myself with readying the next CD for this particular class so I didn't have to witness the obscene display but my eyes roamed up to the reflection of the mirror and there he was, staring at me. Was he staying to watch her? I heard my text notification go off with a message from him. I ignored it and Lisa approached me.

"YOU are the bestest friend in the whole wide world Deb," she said and hugged me.

"Okay."

When she pulled away from me, she smiled and said," Only a good friend would have done what you did for me that day. I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner but he took me on a romantic getaway. I'll have to tell you about it one of these days."

"I'm glad you're happy Lisa. You'll have to tell me all about it but I have to reply to this before we start class okay?"

"No prob. Love ya!" She bounced away and I thought that should have been me. It should have always been me but she got a part in one of their videos and I became the invisible woman where romance was concerned for him. I opened the text

_Please don't be mad._

I didn't want to respond but I did it anyway.

_"Why would I be mad? I knew what I was getting into. I hope she makes you happy."_

_"You make me happy."_

_"That ship sailed. Let it go or let her go. You can't have it both ways."_

JAMES

I couldn't understand why she hated me so much. She said she knew what she was getting into. Why are they so complicated? It would be so much easier if you didn't have to play all these games. I took Lisa away in hopes that I would forget everything that happened with Debbie but the minute we walked into that studio, it was easier said than done. I should have been watching Lisa but Debbie kept drawing my attention to her. She was so comfortable and you could tell she loved what she was doing. I didn't even realize the class was over until Lisa appeared in front of me and informed me that she was going to get a shower before we headed out. Perfect timing. Same thing again She wouldn't let me get near her unless she was perfectly fragranced. I guess I could live with that but I had to talk to Debbie. I approached her as she was putting a CD in its jewel case." Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Won't Lisa get suspicious?"

"Debbie, we really need to talk."

" No we don't. Actions speak louder than words James. I know where we stand. "

"Friends that had sex? Is that how you see it?"

"Shit! Do you want her to hear?! We can talk in the office."

She was so cute when she got all flustered like that. And I really couldn't help myself. I pinned her against the wall when the door closed before she had a chance to make it across the room.

The electricity was still there. I knew she didn't want it to be at first but she did melt against my body. I was beginning to wonder if what we had was only physical or if it meant something more. I honestly didn't care if Lisa caught us in the act. I think I was becoming one of those guys I hated so much but God Debbie felt really good. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I lifted her off the floor. I moved over to the couch and eased her down beneath me. She hadn't stopped me yet. We continued on as her legs wrapped around my hips; our lips fused together.

I knew we couldn't really do anything there but I ached for her where I shouldn't have. I felt her hands slip down around my butt as my lips traveled down her neck. That was the moment she chose to come to her senses.

"Get off me!" She unhinged her legs that held me firm against her and pressed her hands against my chest.

I made an attempt to refuel the flame but she wasn't having it. Her knee came up between my legs and it wasn't pretty. She knew how to damage a guy.

"I told you to get off of me!" She sat up as I was curled up on the opposite end of the couch. "Do you love Lisa at all?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's the kind you should think about every time you want to get a piece of my ass."

"You know you mean more than that to me."

"Then prove it. Let her go. Let me be number one. I deserve it."

"Of course you do." I attempted to comfort her but she held her hand up ; signaling me to back off.

"Don't patronize me you asshole! Go find your girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone! I hate you!"

"Do you?"

She glared at me. Answer enough. My dick always seems to get me in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

DEBBIE

I entered Stuart's and Eve waved at me. She had Carlos and Logan with her. I painted on a smile as she approached me.

She hugged me and said," I swear I had nothing to do with Logan."

"Evie, you're a really bad liar but I could use a good distraction."

She pulled away from me and looked me dead in the eye. "I swear. I had nothing to do with this. He must have invited him while I was in the shower."

"Do you two ever come up for air?" I teased her. I would have killed for a relationship like that but the man I wanted only wanted one thing from me. He made that perfectly clear earlier that afternoon.

"It'll happen for you one day Deb. I know it will."

"You know the fucker had the audacity to attack me while Lisa was taking a shower after dance class today?"

"Well you didn't push him away right off sounds like."

"What the fuck is going on with me Evie? I'm not a boyfriend stealer am I?"

"God no Deb! You just got a little confused along the way to Mr. Right."

"You're right.. Did I tell you I hit him where it hurts?" I grinned deviantly and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Everything okay?" Logan approached us.

I turned from Eve and smiled at him." It's better now that you're here."

I think I shocked him but I was ready to forget the last eight hours of my life and let loose. "I guess I heard wrong about you having a bad day then."

"It did kind of suck but I could use an

"Amaretto sour right?" He cut me off. Wow! He remembered.

"Yeah."

"Surprised?"

"A little yeah."

"Well let me buy you that drink then and we can forget your day on the dance floor," he suggested.

You would think I'd be sick of dancing but I loved it no matter whether it was for work or in this case, for play. "You're on."

I ended up with about two drinks in my system but I had danced the night away and had forgot about my illicit love life for a few hours. Logan offered to buy me another drink but he did get me the water I requested of him. "Seriously, you two need to get a room."

"And miss all this fun? Never," Carlos smirked.

Eve loved it when he got deviant. Well I guess it's what's deviant for him. Logan returned with my bottled water and had a look in his eyes that I'd only witnessed in James'. They say if a guy stares at you for longer than seven seconds, he wants to have sex with you. I knew Logan liked me but our eyes were locked and he didn't care who was around. His hand rest softly on the side of my neck as his lips brushed mine. It was odd. I'd never had those kinds of feelings for him but he wasn't dogmeat either.

"Weird huh?"

" A little but I think I liked it." I pressed my lips to his and made the gesture more insistent. I don't know if it was the combination of alcohol and loneliness that was fueling my desire for him but maybe I needed to investigate.

"Talk about burning it up," Eve dished out for all the ribbing I'd given her all night and I think my face turned fire engine red when Logan pulled away from me.

He leaned in and suggested that we go back to his place so I could sleep the alcohol off. I knew that wasn't the reason but I played along. "Um, Logie and I are gonna head out. I'm gonna drop him then go home. Thanks for the wonderful evening Eve. I'll call you tomorrow," I replied as Logan grabbed my hand in his and I grabbed my purse with the other on the way.

We barely made it to my car before his lips were on mine again. I could blame the alcohol all I wanted but when it came down to it, there was a part of me that didn't find kissing him so strange.

"Maybe you should give me the keys so we can get going," he suggested and I agreed with a nod as I fished them out of my purse. Maybe I was impaired but it was only because I was intoxicated by the taste of his lips; the feel of his tongue.

When he pulled up in my space at my complex, I was confused. "I thought we were going to your place."

"I like yours better."

I wasn't going to argue with him. Maybe I needed to forget James and just go with the flow for once in my life. I took the keys from him and we headed for my apartment. His arms slid around my waist. I attempted to find the key as he nibbled upon my neck and onto the nape. What was it with those quiet ones?! Fuck! They had time to study this shit or something I thought. I managed to get the door open and flip the switch before he pinned me against the nearest wall. All our body parts were tangled. From our lips to our hips, we were connected as we could be. I struggled to get at his shirt. He came up for air long enough to remove his shirt. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom.

When our eyes met, I could tell we were both just looking for a good old fashioned release. I let go of his hand and stripped myself of the lightweight lavender sweater I had on over my camisole. I felt his lips press against my shoulder as the spaghetti strap dropped off of it. Things had slowed down dramatically. I thought we were both out for a good fuck but it was turning out differently than I thought it would be with him. His lips brushed over the curve of my breast before trailing a path upward. "This is really happening isn't it?" I breathed.

His lip just curved into that smirk I love so much then covered my mouth with his. His tongue swirling around mine; his hands on my hips as we backed toward the bed. As we backed onto it, he was still very much in control. I, however, was losing it. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think.

His lips once again found their way down my body but I had to lift up so I could remove the camisole. My stomach quivered as his lips brushed lightly against it; finding their way upward.

"God you're so beautiful Deb." His tongue traced around the already taut tip of my nipple as his fingers worked the other side. I loved the way he played there. I think I was a little too lost because my eyelids went heavy as I felt his lips move down onto my stomach.

I woke up the next morning to find myself naked above the waist and my underwear still on; resting comfortably against his half nakedness. I thought for sure he would have left when I fell asleep on him like that.

I was afraid to look up but I managed to and he smiled. Oh God could he melt me with that thing. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"I am so sorry." I buried my face in his chest. I was so embarrassed.

"Deb, It's okay. It just wasn't meant to happen this time."

I moved my gaze to his and he nodded his affirmation that we were cool. "So there's going to be a next time?"

"If you want it to be. I like you Debbie. I think you've known that for a while."

I blushed. I did. "So do you think I took advantage of that last night at the bar?"

"Maybe a little but I am a guy so we do like to be use like cheap pieces of meat on occasion," He teased.

"What about last night?"

"I'd say it was more you than me."

"So if I made you breakfast?"

"And a good morning kiss?"

I leaned up on his chest and softly brushed my lips against his. My world was right again.


	8. Chapter 8

JAMES

I gave Debbie a few days to cool off before I arrived at her doorstep. I knew I made a humungous mistake that afternoon but I needed to know if what we had was more than just that 'connection' we made the first time I met her. Granted I was a prick and ended up going for Lisa but she seduced me just like she did every other man when she walked in that room. But her eye was on me and only me. She just lured the others in because she could. For the longest time I felt so bad because we became friends after the honeymoon phase of my relationship with Lisa. I liked Debbie. I still do. I just didn't know how to fix what happened between us. Something changed between us and if I was being honest, I would have told her I wasn't sure about the way I felt. I still wasn't sure, I just didn't want to lose her because I was a giant ass. I heard her footsteps coming toward the door and I held Fox up so his was the face she'd see when she looked out the peephole. She swung the door open and remarked," The dog can come in. His owner isn't welcome."

God was she still pissed off!" Come on Debbie. I just want to talk. I swear."

She sighed then reluctantly allowed me to enter. I sat down on the couch with Fox and she took the chair across from me. I let Fox down and he headed straight for her. Smart guy! If I hadn't had my head up my ass, there would be no Lisa to contend with. I watched as she pulled him up into her lap and he lavished her with all his puppy sweetness but I was the guy in the doghouse here and she wasn't budging an inch. Her eyes finally rose up as she cuddled with my boy. He loved her as much as I did. Shouldn't that be a sign? You would have thought so.

"I'm sorry about the other day. You know that's not me."

"You're not completely at fault because I didn't say no right away when I should have. I knew what I felt for you when I opened the door that night and you needed me. You were confused."

"I still am."

"So why are you here?" She scratched Fox's ear and he gave her a puppy kiss on her chin. It only put a smile on her face briefly. Me being here was killing her. I knew she had a temper but she was way too calm for what took place between us. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her muted cell phone going off with Logan's face there. I don't know why that bothered me so much but it did. She was supposed to be pining away for me and…. Logan?! Seriously? "Logan? Really?" I held up the phone that was now vibrating in my hand.  
"What about it?! We're just friends."

"Oh really? My friends don't leave me messages like this one," I returned as I had opened the text message he decided to send. "Loved waking up next to U. Could we do again soon?"

Debbie snickered but responded," It's none of your damned business who I share a bed with being as you made your choice as to whom you wanted to share yours with."

"Do you really think I have?"

"Oh come on James! I'm not stupid!"

I knelt down before her and took Fox from her arms; allowing him to run free while we continued to talk. I looked her dead in the eye and reiterated her knowledge of not being stupid. I knew she was sleeping with him. That message could mean nothing else.

"You just can't stand the fact that you've been replaced can you?"

"I knowI haven't been replaced. I'm just pissed off that you're using one of my best friends to get back at me."

"You think that's what it was?"

"I know it was."

"God I hate you!"

"Then why'd you open the door?"

"Because I like the dog. He's more of a man then you'll ever be!"

I know it makes me a jerk but God it was hot when she got pissed off! Here I go again letting my dick guide me. I grabbed her face and kissed her. She didn't resist me but when we came up for air, the sting of her hand on my cheek reminded me that I was the one still involved in a relationship and I backed away from her. I knew I was on thin ice so I called out for Fox.

"Why the hell did you really come here?!" I could see she was on the verge of tears and I didn't want to be there to witness those yet again.

"You know Lisa's birthday is coming up pretty soon and well," I hesitated. I couldn't believe I was still asking her this after what I'd just done." I was wondering if you could help me plan a surprise party for her?"

"Seriously?!"

I wasn't sure how to answer so I played to her sense of duty to her friend." Well she is your best friend. I just thought you'd be the best one to ask being as you know what she likes."

"You're her boyfriend. You live with her! Don't you pay attention to these things?!"

Well she had me there. I should know a few of these things and I do. I couldn't tell her the real reason was that I wanted to see her. " I know a lot of her likes but I also know there are certain things you don't share with your guy that you share with your girlfriends."

"You are right about that but why would I want to help you after all the empty promises you made to me?!"

"Because it's for her, not me."

"Get out!" She screamed and Fox quivered in my arms at the tone of her voice. She'd never used that tone around him and I got out of there faster than Superman flying at the speed of sound. That went well genius!


	9. Chapter 9

DEBBIE

Bastard! I curled up into a ball and just let the tears flow. I kept letting him into my life as though he were going to become Prince Charming instead of that toad that he was. I know she's my friend but I didn't want to help him win her heart at the expense of mine. Are men really that dense when it comes to love and romance? Look at who you're talking about Deb I chided myself. Was he really worth all the tears? Fuck no! At least not when there was a man that wanted to spend time with me. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Eve's number.

"So are you dissing me for a man now?" Eve answered her phone.

I laughed. "I wish!"

"What? Logan was a good boy and didn't ask you in?"

"We made it in alright but I passed out on him."

"You're kidding right?"

" No. We were going hot and heavy, got to the bed and the last thing I remember was his lips on my stomach."  
"You're sure he didn't take advantage of you Deb?"

"This is Logan we're talking about okay."

"He's a guy. A nice guy but when it comes to sex, that's a whole different animal Deb."

"Can we please not talk about sex anymore?"

"Okay Deb what happened?" She turned on the serious friend voice.

I didn't want to talk about men period but I had to if I was going to ask her to help me with this party. I know I said I wasn't going to but it was for Lisa, not him. He could kiss my ass as far as I was concerned. "James came over earlier and asked if I would plan something for Lisa's birthday."

"Asshole!"

"I know but I'm tired of fighting my feelings, I'm gonna move on. Would you help me do this?"

"Deb I know you're in love with him but are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I need to do this. I'll tell him I'll help if I can use you as an assistant."

"Anything you need but tell me something Deb?"

"What?"

"You're not using Logan to forget are you?"

"I like Logan. He treats me like I should be treated. He makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room with hundreds of people around. Isn't that the way a guy should treat you?"

"Yeah it is. I'm hope it works out for you guys one of these days cuz I hear he's a freak in bed."

"Eve!"

"God I would love to see the color of your face right now. You're too easy."

"I'm gonna text James then I'm calling Logan to see if he wants to go out tonight." She was right. I was too easy. I was beet red when I got up to look in the mirror.

"I want the horny details lady. Laters," She said and hung up on me.

I could have text James first but it's not like he was expecting me to help him now. Good! That bought me some time to enjoy what I really wanted to. I pulled up Logan's number and hit the call button. When he answered, I said," That was a very provocative offer you made me Mr. Henderson."

I could just see that smirk as he responded," Did I now? I don't recall that. Would you be willing to take me up on it? " He flirted.

"Buy me dinner first then we'll discuss it."

"I think I can handle that."

Yes you can. "So what time should I expect you?"

"How 'bout seven thirty?"

"I say don't be late."

"What if I am?"

"I wouldn't risk finding out if I were you," I teased him.

"Seven thirty it is."

"I'll see you then." I ended the call and stared at the screen. I wanted to make him wait but Lisa's birthday was Saturday.

I typed, " You get my help w/ the assistance of Eve or you're on ur own."

James' response was almost immediate in the form a call. I just let it go to voicemail. I needed to step away from him if I was going to get on with my night out. It would still be there when I got to it tomorrow.

Logan was the perfect gentleman all night while we were in public. He opened doors for me, held out my chair and did nothing more than hold my hand across the table or as we walked to the car. Neither of us wanted to end the evening but it was me that ended up suggesting we go back to his place. I hoped that it didn't make me look too easy. I really liked spending time with him. I loved the way he held me when he kissed me. I had forgotten about the day's events just by being with him. I know I'm being random but he scrambled my brain. He hadn't kissed me all night and that thought occurred to me as we walked to his door. His hand was still in mine as he attempted to unlock the door with the other.

"Logan?"

He turned his attention to me; leaving the keys dangling from the doorknob. "Debbie?"

"Would you stop being such a gentleman and kiss me already?"

"So you mean I was supposed to take you in my arms like this?" He drew my hand behind his back then slid his arm through the loop of mine and pulled me closer. He pushed away the hair that had landed on my cheek; drawing me closer to his lips. "Then tell you how beautiful you are-

"For the fiftieth ti-" he cut me off with a soft, sweet kiss.

"Better?" He smiled.

I just nodded before his lips landed on mine again. I think we've established that I've never thought of him as nothing more than a friend but when he kissed me in the club that night, I knew the whole dynamic of what we were had changed. I wasn't sure if it was for the better but it certainly was feeling good. I hated that I overanalyzed things too much but I couldn't help it.

Not that I wasn't enjoying the way my body felt but I wasn't a public display kind of girl when it came to sex. The location inside didn't matter just as long as I was with the guy. I broke our kiss and breathlessly said," I'm enjoying this way too much to continue what we're doing outside."

"And I don't want the rest of the world to see the beautiful woman I'm with on display."

"You say the sweetest things." I kissed him softly.

"I'm not a goof off all the time." He smiled and turned to open the door. "But I do think we need to slow it down a bit. Maybe watch a movie."

I was glad he made the suggestion. He was nice to cuddle up with after all. That much I did know. I just didn't want either one of us getting into something we weren't ready for. Okay physically we were but was I ready to contend with another man after letting go of the last one so soon? I had to. James had made his choice and I wasn't going to let the asshole confuse me anymore.

We settled onto the couch and into a horror movie. I liked a good scare but I could do without the blood and gore and I was curled into Logan's chest the minute it happened. I heard him chuckle and I looked up. "What?"

"I think this is my favorite part of a horror movie."

I fell right into that trap. "That's bad." I smacked his chest.

"Oww! You never seemed to mind that part when we were just friends."

Well he had me there. "Well your snuggle factor has risen in the last week."

"Oh has it now?"

"Yeah. So quit your whining and protect me from the evil serial killer," I grinned as I snuggled back against him. We remained comfortable for about twenty minutes when the crescendoing soundtrack caused me to grab onto his loosened tie. Tighter and tighter I pulled until I felt his hand gripping my arm like a vice. I let my grip go and his loosened. I moved away and looked over at him. Shit! I'd nearly cut off his air supply. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

He managed to catch his breath and reply," I am now. Maybe we should watch something a little less life threatening?" He teased me.

God I felt awful and he's joking about it. "Maybe you should just take me home for tonight."

"Do you want me to take you home tonight?"

"No… but," I hung my head. " But I might kill you if I stay."

He chuckled and lifted my chin. "I'm still breathing Deb but if you want to go home, it's okay."

"As long you're okay with me staying."

"I'm fine with it but first things first." He loosened the tie and pulled it from around his neck. " You get comfy where you were." I snuggled back up against him. "Then we'll find something else to watch. Cool?"

"You're a good guy." I readjusted to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I just like spending time with you Deb."

"Back atcha ." I replied as his lips brushed my forehead. He searched the channels with the remote in one hand and the other held lightly at my waist. We were always so comfortable around each other. I could give him a hug and think nothing of it. Now I didn't know what to do with myself. I wasn't uncomfortable about my sexuality, I was just very careful about whom I shared it with and before James came along and turned my world upside down, I would have never thought twice about Logan in the romantic sense. But there we were, cozied up on his couch and he stopped on late night Cinemax. Anybody that's seen these movies knows what I'm talking about but it was a scene where there was no sex involved so we really had no idea that it was until until they started getting naked. Great. Just what we needed. Like there wasn't enough sexual tension in the room already. I sat up straight and looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on. It's hilarious Deb."

"Do you think I haven't ever seen one of these?"

"Well….no."

"I may not parade myself out there for the world to see but I certainly am not a prude. These movies are a joke. They make women look like we can't wait to get down on our knees or bend over so you can screw us silly."

"I know that Deb. At 18, I was still a bit naïve to it but I learned just like everybody else."

"You were eighteen before you?" I raised my brow inquisitively. He must have learned a hell of a lot over the last five years because he sure didn't treat me like no twenty three year old I'd ever met.

"Yeah I was a rare breed."

"Well you've certainly made up for lost time," I complimented as I moved back closer to him.

"That's why I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do Deb. I want it to be just as good for you as it is for me."

Those were the words I wanted to hear because I knew HE meant them. I straddled his lap and looked into his eyes. "I think we've watched enough TV," I told him and grabbed the remote from the couch cushion. I couldn't aim it directly where I wanted and his hand slid down the length of my arm; taking it from me and switching the giant box off.

"Sure you don't want to take this elsewhere?" He replied as I undid the buttons on his shirt. He slowly slid the zipper down the back of my sundress.

"I don't think we're gonna make it that far."


	10. Chapter 10

LOGAN

I had to be the luckiest man alive. There, in my bed, laid the most beautiful woman in the world. A woman that I thought was going to end up with James. I knew she had feelings for him. Hell, I even knew she'd been with him. How? Eve. I think it was supposed to be something she didn't want anybody but a select few to know. Did it bother me? At first it did because despite Lisa screwing around on him, it didn't make it right for him to screw around on her. Especially with her best friend.

I'm still finding it hard to believe that she's in love with me. She didn't say it first but I took my opportunity when I had it and told her. If you don't put yourself out there, you never know what the world can give you. That kiss in the bar was totally on purpose. A little liquid courage never hurt anybody but we'd done it liquid free last night so I knew that she meant every word she said just as much as me.

She really has no idea how gorgeous she is. She tried the seductive ploy at one point but the one thing that makes her sexy is she doesn't have to try. She doesn't think she's as hot as her friends and that I know just from being her friend. Before we got to this point, I was her friend. I still am, just with an added bonus now. I reached in and found the water was comfortable .

I tipped my head back under the stream of water and let it cover me. I wasn't expecting company but I was glad for the intrusion when I felt her hands on my chest. I tilted my head back up and met her smile with my own. "Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"As well as I could. The guy next to me was snoring," she teased; giggling at her own joke. Her hands slid up my chest around my neck. "Were you just gonna leave me there all day to sleep?"

"You just looked so gorgeous there in the center of my bed I wanted to savor every moment I could."

She blushed at my compliment. I still don't get why. Oh yeah I do. Guys like James promise her the world then once they've had a piece of her, want nothing to do with her. I knew he was still around; trying to get at her again. I couldn't blame him but I wasn't about to let him break her heart. He had a woman. He needed to get on with his life. I told you she blushed but I guess something about the way I said it justified being rewarded with her soft, sweet lips.

I also knew that it was getting late in the day and we both had things to do but I backed her toward the wall; our bodies pressed together. I was sure she felt how much I wanted her. I really believed for the first time in her life she was allowing herself to just let go and let someone in without regretting the choice. I loved the sound of her moan as she surrendered her body to my exploration. I was still coming to terms with the fact that she was in love with me. I don't have that pretty boy thing going like James or that brooding thing like Kendall. Lord knows I'm not the nice one. What do I really have to offer?

"OH GOD!" She gasped.

Considering I was working my magic between her thighs, I realized that's what women loved about me; the pleasure I could give them. Knowing she was good and ready, I resurfaced and softly kissed her; allowing her to savor the fruits of my generosity.

Her eyes met mine as I pulled her leg up around my hip; slowly pushing into her. God did she feel good! I could have stayed that way forever. Her eyes fluttered as I filled her completely. I'd seen that look before but it never meant anything like it did at that moment. She gripped my shoulders as I grasped her hips; her body wrapped completely around mine.

Words weren't necessary for me to know how she felt. We'd been friends for so long before that I could tell just by looking into them what she was thinking and feeling. The slickness of the shower wall helped me create a rhythm that took us there before we wanted to be. As I eased her down off my body, she said," Thank you for giving me the best of both worlds."

I wasn't sure how to take that so I asked her what she meant.

"Before, you were just my best friend. The one person I could tell anything and not be judged for it. Now, you've given me something I never thought I could have."

"You've always had it Deb." You just had to get over HIM.

DEBBIE

Logan was driving me home when my phone went off. After the night I'd just had, I was in no mood to be in the presence of James. I should have just waited and returned his call but the sooner I got it overwith, the better. I lifted the phone to my ear and greeted him.

"Hey , can we postpone the meeting a little bit? Something's come up that I need to take care of." I could hear it just by the sound of his voice. The prick was in the process of getting him some and had the nerve to call me in the midst of it.

I should have told him to go fuck himself but he was already getting that taken care of so I just said, "Sure."

"You're the best! Oh shit!" The line went dead on my end. I knew he wasn't talking about me. And quite frankly, the only thing I cared about was Lisa having an unforgettable birthday; not to make him look good.

"You okay?" Logan took my hand as we pulled to a stop in my apartment complex.

"I'll be fine," I said but I knew it was just a feeble attempt to keep Logan at bay.

"Come on Deb. I know what happened and I know you told me he wants you to help with Lisa's Birthday party. So what was that all about?"

"He 'postponed' our meeting so he could get laid."

" You know this how?"

"I could hear it in his voice Logan."

"Then let him plan his own damned party. The one thing I love about you Deb is that you've got too big of a heart when it comes to your friends but he's not your friend so just tell him to go screw himself if he calls back."

"I couldn't do that."

"You know what? He's not gonna ruin what time I have left with you this afternoon. " Softly pressing his lips to the back of my hand. " Have I told you how silky your skin feels when I touch it?"

I smiled. " I know you don't have a lot of time but would you walk me up to my apartment?"

"I was planning on it beautiful." He gave me that smile that just melted me.

He exited the car and came around to my side. He offered his hand and helped me out of the car; sneaking in a quick kiss. We kept stopping every few feet because I couldn't keep my hands to myself and he couldn't either.

I have to say it's the best part of falling in love and I had all but forgotten about James' moronic move. We made it to the door fifteen minutes later. Our kisses were intermittent as we attempted to say goodbye at my door. My arms draped around his neck as he looked into my eyes. "Would I be too out of line in asking if I could see you tomorrow?"

"I could cook dinner and we could watch a movie."

"I'll remember not to wear a tie," He teased as he leaned in for another kiss and lingered; turning it up to a sizzle as he backed me against the door.

"Awww…..isn't this sweet?"

Eve. If I wasn't so damned happy I would have killed her. "Seven tomorrow night?"

"Not a minute after," he returned with a smile and one last delicious kiss. "Goodbye."

I turned to Even once he was gone. "I want details, "She demanded.

"In a minute," I said as I found my keys and unlocked the door.

"So when is the other one gonna be here?" She said as I closed the door.

"Something came up. He said he'd call when he was done."

"I know what came up."

"I do too. Don't worry. I'm okay."

"I can see that. So?" She raised her brows knowingly.

"So what? I spent the night with him."

"Come on Deb. I told you about Carlos."

"An image I SO did not want," I returned with a giggle.

"Seriously Deb."

"Fine. We had a nice evening."

"Nice?"

"He was good."

"So is he uh?" She was inquiring as to the status of his freakiness in the bedroom. That's one thing she didn't get to know.

"There are just some things you don't need to know."

"You're blushing! He so is!"

"That's none of your business."

"Deb, I love ya but you're a lousy liar when it comes to this stuff. So he's a little freaky in the bedroom. If you like it, there's nothing wrong with it."

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"What you do behind closed doors is none of my business unless he's hurting you."  
"You're the best Evie."

"So is it weird going from being just friends one day then more than friends the next?"

"A little but I like it. I like it a lot. "

"I'm happy for you then." I'm happy for me too.


	11. Chapter 11

JAMES

Okay, I know that was a shitty thing to do to Debbie yesterday. Blame my girlfriend. She wanted to hit it and I wasn't about to tell her no when she had my pants down around my ankles and had her lips wrapped around my dick. And by the time Lisa was done with me, I couldn't think straight.

I tried calling her all day but she wouldn't answer. Of course she's mad at me but I didn't think she would take it to the point of where she would leave me out in the cold the day before her best friend's Birthday. I tried for the hundredth time outside her apartment. If she wouldn't answer her phone, she was damn sure gonna talk to me in person. I stayed downstairs in my car as the phone rang.

"I'm only picking up the goddam phone so you'll stop bugging me."

Finally! " Deb I'm sorry about yesterday. "

"No you're not. You're just sorry that I know why."

"You know?"

"God James! I took you for a smarter guy than that."

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"You should have just stood me up."

"Did it really bother you that much?" Could I really get under her skin after such a short time?

"I didn't say it bothered me. I meant it was rude. It would have been rude for anybody."

"I think it bothered you ."

"Go to hell!" She hung up on me. Okay, I pushed it a little too far but I needed her help and I needed it immediately. Lisa's birthday was the next day.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. She jerked it wide open. Apparently she wasn't expecting me. She had a date. It had to be with Logan.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?!"

"Deb, please! I need your help."

She was reluctant but she let me come in. "I should just let you plan the damn thing on your own."

I followed her to the kitchen where she checked on the dish she was working on in the oven. "But I know that's not the kind of person you are."

She turned and took the oven mitt off and gave me a look. I hated that look. She was pissed." If you think for one minute I'm doing this for you, you've got a bigger ego than I thought."

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Because I don't want my friend to have a shitty birthday party and if you plan it, she will but I'm not doing anything until tomorrow morning. I have a date this evening so we're done." She went to reach for her wine glasses and was unable to without climbing onto something so I grabbed them for her. I stayed behind her as I sat the glasses on the counter. I still wasn't sure if was just chemical or if I really had feelings for her but I knew I wanted more. I placed my hands on the counter on either side of her. Fuck did she smell good! The combination of her shampoo and perfume mingling in my senses, I couldn't take it. She turned to face me and for a minute I thought I saw something there. Some spark that we'd had before but I was wrong. As my lips moved toward hers , her knee came up between my legs. Hard! She knew how to deal a blow where it counted. As I was curled up in pain, she informed me she was going to answer the door.

DEBBIE

Asshole! Why couldn't he just keep his hands to himself?! Sure I felt something physically but that's all it was; physical. I opened the door to a bouquet of my favorite flowers. "Hello beautiful," he greeted me with that gorgeous smile of his once the flowers were no longer masking his face.

This had to be love because I never got that quivery feeling deep down every time I even looked at another man. He pulled me to himself with his free arm and kissed me tenderly. I totally forgot James was writhing in pain in my kitchen until Logan pulled away from me. "Is James here?"

"Yeah. He's feeling a little pain right now so as soon as he can walk, we'll be alone."

"Are you okay?"

"Logan, in case you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you. He means nothing to me." I'm sure he heard every word I was saying. He needed to. Maybe he would back off. Logan's a good guy and I wasn't about to crush him because of some schoolgirl fantasy I had before.

"I thought there was a time that he meant something to you. That you thought Lisa had stolen your chance."

"You do pay attention."

"So?" I knew even though James was hunched over in agony, he was still listening to our conversation.

"I made a mistake. He and Lisa belong together. Why don't I get these incredible flowers in some water before they die? "

"You were definitely worth the wait Deb," He replied and kissed my cheek before we made our way to the kitchen.

I grabbed the vase off the top of my refrigerator. James'd had enough recovery time I assumed." So are you still going to help me?"

"I'll be over at noon to get Lisa out of the house and Eve will be helping you decorate," I said flatly.

"Thank you Debbie."

"Like I said, I'm doing this for her, not to help you."

"I know. See you tomorrow," he said and left us alone.

"You handled that well," Logan remarked as I filled the vase with water.

"I may not agree with what she did to him but I'm not going to den y her a great birthday."

"You've got a good heart Deb. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Do go on."

"You're sense of humor."

I knew I was being goofy so I said," Let me make a quick call to Eve then we can continue our evening okay?"

"You got it. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just take the casserole out of the oven. Don't forget the hot pad holders," I teased.

"There's that sense of humor again."

"But you love it anyway right?"

"I just love you."

After he kissed me breathless , I left the kitchen to find my phone. I'm so glad I pulled my head out of my ass and listened to Eve or I'd be missing out on one of the most wonderful guys in the world. Scratch that, THE most wonderful guy in the world.


End file.
